


that's all they can be

by goingtothetardis



Series: RebelCaptain Adventures [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Because canonical pain somehow felt right for this prompt, Canonical Character Death, F/M, In which I stick to canonical events, Please Don't Hate Me, Prompt Fic, Stardust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: It's the last moments that mean the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's RebelCaptainPrompts prompt: "stardust"
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Quickie beta by Crazygirlne.

Beaten and wounded, they sit on the beach waiting for death. 

Cassian holds her close and wraps his arms around her, letting his fingers dig into her clothing, grateful for the tangible evidence of her existence. 

For now, they’re alive, and he won’t waste these last moments with the woman who shook his world to the core when she stormed into his life all those weeks ago. 

Pulling her closer, he takes a deep breath, filling his senses with everything _Jyn._ Salty sweat, the faint tinge of blood, well-worn leather, the faint remnants of peppermint soap, and something uniquely her that speaks to her brilliant defiance and spirit.

She sighs and leans closer into his body.

Despite his closed eyes, he can sense the fires of destruction barreling closer and closer. The blinding orange and heat as it annihilates everything in its path almost overwhelms him, almost pushes him to despair. 

_Almost._

Because _she_ is here with him and will greet death by his side.

So in that last moment before death, he whispers in her ear, “You are everything.”

And the end arrives. 

It’s so complete, there’s no time for pain… for sensation. 

Instead, they’re blown into stardust, for that’s all they can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
